East Blue College, I can't think of a title xD
by Shinoangel
Summary: Okay, so this is about several characters from One Piece, and they all go to the same College. Follow Luffy on his way through the college, where he makes new friends and new enemies too of course. Rated T for language, I think... well.. don't know really
1. Freshmen

**A/N: Okay, I should probably warn you: I have NEVER written this type of fanfiction before, and I only did it to make my little sister read some One Piece xD**

**Well, either way, I hope you like it, and maybe (just maybe) there'll come some pairings, but I don't know yet xD I'm not good at that stuff...**

**By the way I should probably mention that some of the characters are younger than in the serie, 'cuz otherwise it wouldn't match.. xD.. sorry for that..  
**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own One Piece or any of the Characters, 'cuz if I did I wouldn't have to write fanfictions about them xD**

* * *

"Oi! Luffy!" 

The black-haired boy turned around and saw his big brother coming towards him. "Hey Ace!" he yelled out with a big, white smile on his face.

"Long time no see."

Ace stopped as he reached the younger boy and grinned, "So how've you been?"

"Oh fine enough," Luffy answered and looked around, "This place is really huge!"

"Yeah, you're probably gonna get lost a couple of times," his big brother noticed.

Luffy just laughed and asked: "You know were the place is I'm s'pose to meet?"

"Depends were you're meeting," Ace replied.

For a moment the black-haired boy tried to remember, but then he gave up and grinned: "I can't remember."

"Idiot!"

Ace laughed and then pulled his brother towards the main building, which were placed at the end of the long courtyard they were standing on. Passing by several rows of bushes that were standing on each side of the path they were walking, Luffy thought he saw something bright green in-between the dark green leaves of the bushes, but before he could examine it on closer hold Ace had dragged him past it, and Luffy soon found better things to think about than bright colours among leaves. As they approached the main building the rows of bushes and small trees stopped and standing before the granite steps, which lead up to the entrance of the building, Luffy could look out over a great, green plateau where kids were running around playing and talking to each other. "Here are _a lot _of kids!" Luffy exclaimed and turned to Ace again.

The older boy grinned, "Yeah, and it's impossible to get to know everybody, so don't even try!"

"How many are there?"

"I'm guessing around a thousand or maybe even more, but I don't know. Slept when we heard it in class, I guess."

"By the way, how's the food?" Luffy asked completely changing the subject.

"You can get meat."

Ace knew that was what his brother really wanted to know. "Great!" Luffy cried out grinning.

"Oh, you're probably way late now, so maybe we should get moving," Ace noticed and jumped up the stone staircase.

The raven-haired boy followed with a last look back at the kids on the lawn.

"Here."

Ace stopped in front of a plain looking, wooden door and knocked it. "Come in," a woman's voice called and the two boys stepped inside.

"Hey," Ace greeted casually, waving his hand, "My little brother's just arrived and he has no idea were to meet up."

"And, what's his name?" the headmaster asked looking curious at Luffy, who didn't answer, but instead pointed his finger at her hair asking very impolitely: "Why do you pink hair?"

The headmaster laughed a little. "Hina's amused, what a funny young man," she said smiling, "But tell me your name, so I can tell you were to go."

"Oh yeah, I'm Monkey D. Luffy!" the black-haired boy proudly announced.

"Oi! Headmaster!" a voice came from behind the door, which at the same time flew open and got slammed into the wall, "Ups…"

A green-haired kid walked in, but then stopped as he eyed Luffy and pointed at him, "You're the kid I was s'pose to show around?"

"Dunno," Luffy answered with a shrug of his shoulders, "Maybe."

"Hey Zoro," Ace greeted and drew Zoros attention away from his little brother.

"Oh, hey Ace," the green-haired boy replied.

"So, Luffy…"

Ace turned towards his brother, "I'll go, got a class in some minutes."

"'Kay, see ya," Luffy answered as the older boy walked out the room and shot the door behind him.

"Well, Luffy-san, seems you don't have to look around for Zoro," the headmaster pointed out and Luffy nodded turning to the green-haired boy.

"Why does your hair look like grass?" he asked.

"Wha- shut up!"

"But… it's green?"

"So what?!"

With an irritated growl Zoro turned his back to Luffy, who starred at him with puzzled eyes, "Why are you getting mad?" he asked with an innocent look on his face.

"Because you're mocking my hair!!"

"I am?"

"Just shut up and follow!" Zoro snarled and tore open the door, so it once again slammed against the wall.

"Where are we going?" the raven-haired boy asked walking in the heels of the older boy.

"To the dining hall."

"This place must be really, really huge, 'cause we've been walking for a long time now," Luffy noticed.

"Nja, it's not that big a place," Zoro answered turning left as the corridor split up in two.

They passed a couple of girls carrying their books in their arms, and Luffy could hear them giggle and whisper in low voices, but he couldn't hear the exact words just that they were talking about a swordsman. "Who's that swordsman, they were talking about?" he asked Zoro.

The other boy didn't look back at him, but just answered distracted: "Me."

"Really? Cool!"

At the time Luffy noticed three swords hanging at Zoros hip. "You're good at it?" he asked curious.

"What?"

"Using a sword of course."

"Oh!"

Zoro smiled and finally looked at the smaller boy, "I'm better with three than one sword."

"Three?"

"Yeah, I'll show you some time, but not now," Zoro promised, and Luffy lit up in a bright smile.

"Okay!"

Then his stomach started growling and he asked in a whining voice: "When do we find the food?"

Zoro shrugged his shoulders. "It usually takes me about a quarter to find, but I think we're lost."

"Like always, eh? Shitty swordsman," a voice sounded from behind them.

Zoro seemed to recognise the voice and turned around with a low snarl. A blond-haired boy was standing with a cigarette in his mouth, hands in his pockets and a very superior attitude. "What do _you _want, needles-brow?" the green-haired boy growled.

"Oh nothing, porcupine head, just thought you could use a hand getting around," the taller boy replied with a smirk.

"Use a hand, eh? It's not like you would help, macaroni hair!"

"I don't even get why they let you show newcomers around! Don't they know that you can't even find your own room?"

Luffy watched the two of them insulting each other for a time, but then he noticed a dark silhouette behind the blonde, and with a friendly smile on his face Luffy strode past the two, arguing boys and laid his hand on the strangers shoulder. With a yelp the boy spun around, knees shivering and fists clenched. "Who… who are you?" he asked in a high voice.

"I'm Luffy," the black-haired boy introduced himself offering his hand to the other.

Seeing the big smile on the skinny boys face, the long nosed boy before him seemed to cool down and regain enough confidence to present himself as: "the great archer Usopp!" while shaking Luffys hand.

"Archer?"

"Yeah, but I'm good at shooting with whatever weapon I fall over," Usopp bragged grinning from ear to ear.

"Cool!"

"Yeah."

The long nosed boy looked past Luffy at the two other boys, who were still quarrelling, apparently about whom of them were the best at fighting. "Shouldn't we just leave those two and find something to do on our own?" Usopp asked.

"But I can't find my way here, there's too many hall ways!" Luffy answered with a resigned sigh.

"Oh don't worry! You've got the great way-finder Usopp with you!"

"You can get around here, without getting lost?" the black-haired boy asked with big eyes.

With a confident nod Usopp pulled him back through the corridor and as it split in two he went left and Luffy just followed without a question.

"Are you really sure we aren't lost?" Luffy asked as they walked over the now abandoned lawn in front of the main building.

"Sure, I know exactly were we are," Usopp answered, while looking around.

"Yeah, were outside, but do you know were we are heading?"

"Well… I've go an idea about it," the curly-haired boy answered and started to walk again.

"Hey you two!" a girls voice sounded from behind them and they both stopped and looked back.

An orange-haired girl was coming towards them. "Us?" Luffy asked glaring at the girl.

"Yeah, you see any other dumbass freaks around here?!" the girl snarled and stopped in front of the two boys.

She looked very irritated, but even though he tried Luffy couldn't think of why they should have made her mad. "So, have you seen Zoro around here?" she asked with arms akimbo.

"Zoro? Who's he?" Usopp asked looking at Luffy, who shrugged his shoulders.

"Green-haired swordsman, who always get lost and owes me a lot of money," the orange-haired girl reeled off.

"Oh, _that_ Zoro!" Luffy burst out, "He's in a hall way fighting some blonde-haired guy!"

"What hall way?" the girl asked.

"Eh… I don't know."

Luffy glanced at Usopp before turning his eyes at the girl again. Neither of the boys had any idea of where they had left the other two. "Well, that's a great help!" the girl sarcastically exclaimed.

"Sorry?" Luffy tried.

"Never mind, but would you mind trying to find him?" the orange-head asked.

"Sure, but it's probably gonna take a long time," the black-haired boy warned.

"I've got…" she checked her wristwatch, "Three quarters to the class."

"Then let's get going!" Usopp exclaimed, "I'll lead, since I'm the great way-finder Usopp!"

"Dartboard-eyebrow!"

"Marimo!"

"Crap-cook!"

"Seaweed!"

"Wow! They're still fighting!" Luffy yelled impressed.

This made the two of them quite and they turned to see the three younger students standing in the corridor. As they saw the orange-haired girl their irritated expressions disappear. Zoro looked rather frightened and slowly started to withdraw from the corridor, but Sanji on the other hand ran to her side and fell down on one knee taking her hand. "Oh my beautiful mellorine, where have you been all my life? ♥ "

"Get of me!" the girl yelled pulling her hand away from the blonde.

Meanwhile Zoro was disappeared without a trace, and when Nami discovered she sent Sanji a furious glare and marched of in the same direction as Zoro. "Oh no!" Luffy suddenly bellowed drawing everyone's attention to him.

"What's wrong?" Usopp asked.

"I don't know were my room is or what number it is!"

"Well, you should probably try finding Zoro," the long nosed boy says with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Yeah, but where'd he go anyway?"

"To the gym," the blonde boy answered while lighting a new cigarette.

"And where's the gym?" Luffy asked, not even sure that he could find his way out.

"It's the gray building next to this; you can see the entrance when you're standing on the staircase outside."

"Okay."

The black-haired boy nodded and started walking down the passage.

"You're doing it wrong!"

Luffy could here a woman's voice coming from a little house besides the main building. When he stepped inside he found himself in a big, empty gym. In the other end of the room two people were standing and even from the distant he could tell that one of them were Zoro. "Oi! Zoro!" he yelled, and heard his voice echo around him.

"Don't tell me how to fight! I'm better than you!" Zoro roared at the woman.

Apparently he didn't notice then small figure running cross the hall towards him. "Oi! Zoro!" Luffy yelled out again, waving his hands.

"What?!"

Now Zoro turned to him glaring at him with dark eyes, "Haven't you gotten any better things to do than bother me?!"

Luffy stopped in front of the green-haired swordsman. Then he noticed Zoro was holding a sword in his right hand. The blade had clashed with the blade of a black sword, which the woman was holding in both her hands. "Cool!"

The young boy starred at the two swords with stars in his eyes, but Zoro just growled at him and turned his attention to the woman again, saying: "I don't care if I'm doing it wrong! I'm still able to beat you with only one sword!"

"You haven't beaten me yet with only one sword," she pointed out, "You had to use all three last time, and I'm not done yet!"

"But I am," Zoro replied withdrawing his sword and sheathing it, "I need to tell this freshman were to go."

For a moment the young woman glared at him with an annoyed glimpse in her eye, but then she turned to Luffy and bowed. "Welcome to East Blue College, I'm Tashigi," she introduced.

"Oh, hi! I'm Luffy!"

He held out his hand with a big smile and she took it and shook it quickly. Then she turned to Zoro again and muttered: "This isn't over, you know! I'm gonna defeat you sometime!"

"No, you're not," he simply answered, "'Cause then I wouldn't be the best."

"So…" he turned towards Luffy, who had patiently waited, even though he was really bored and wanted to know where he could find his stuff and his new roommate, who he hadn't met yet.

"Here are your keys."

Zoro threw a keychain to Luffy, who grabbed them in one hand and looked at them. "What are they for?" he asked with a puzzled look at the two keys.

"Well, the one with the number on is to your room. The green one is to your closet…"

"Why is there a lock on my closet?" Luffy interrupted.

"How would I know?" the swordsman asked with an irritated sigh, "By the way, you're a freshman, so your room is in the building farthest away from the main building."

"Okay! Then I'm off!" Luffy stated and ran across the gym.

"Hey! Don't you want me to show you the way?" Zoro yelled after him, but he shook his head and yelled back: "Got the feeling I'm better of alone."

Standing before a door with the same number as his key Luffy tried to turn the doorknob, but it was locked. He turned the key in the lock and pushed open the door. It wasn't a big room, and it was pretty messy. On one of the two beds, standing in each end of the room, a whole pile of laundry lay, but at least it looked like it was clean. The other bed had a stack of boxed on it, which Luffy recognized as his own stuff. He would have gone over to the bed if he had could, but the floor had disappeared in schoolbooks and other school materials and not to mention the massive stack of boxes with both empty and full bottles in. "He's gotta be a cool guy!" Luffy excitedly exclaimed.

"I am," an answer sounded from behind him and when he spun around he was standing face to face with a red-haired, straw hat-wearing young boy, who seemed to be a couple of years older.

"Yo! I'm Shanks," he introduced holding out his hand.

"I'm Luffy!"

The black-haired boy shook his hand and then asked: "Are you my new roommate?"

"Eh… didn't I make that clear? Well, never mind. Yes, I'm your roommate."

* * *

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed Please review if you want me to put up the next chapter (well, I'll have to write it first anyway though xD)  
**


	2. Two Days Later

**A/N: It's finally done! Chapter two XD**

**Sorry I'm so slow to update, but I just haven't had any inspiration to write on this fanfic for a long time... TT (also I've been sick through Christmas.. xD)**

**Oh well, I hope you like this..  
**

* * *

"Here's the essay, miss."

Luffy handed the nearly blank paper to his history teacher, who looked at the paper and then said: "You do know the minimum for this assignment was three pages, right?"

"It was?" the surprised Luffy exclaimed and then grinned broadly, "Ups."

"I'll have to give you an F for this," the black-haired teacher remarked, "Now please sit down again."

As Luffy sat down next to Shanks he asked whispering: "What does it mean that I get an F?"

"That you failed," the red-haired boy answered.

"That's not good, right?"

"It's the worst you can get."

"So it's not good?"

"No, it's not good!"

"Would you two be quiet?" the teacher asked.

"Sorry, Miss Nico," Shanks replied.

"You've never gotten an F before?" Shanks asked, while sitting on his bed.

Luffy looked up from an upside-down history-book. "I get them all the time," he answered bluntly and grinned.

"You're that bad?"

"I guess."

The black-haired boy shrugged his shoulders and returned to his book, which was still turned upside-down. Shanks noticed, but didn't say anything. Instead he picked up a straw hat from the floor and brushed of the collected dust on it. Then he leapt from his bed and crossed the room. He stopped in front of Luffy and the younger boy looked up. "Here."

Shanks placed the straw hat on Luffys head and smiled, "It'll bring you good luck."

At that instant the door got opened and Ace stepped inside. "Hey Luffy," he greeted and noticed that Shanks was also in the room, "Yo Shanks!"

"Hey Ace, what're you doing here?" Shanks asked with a puzzled look on his face.

"Oh, just came by to check in on my little brother," the freckled boy told.

"Don't worry about me," Luffy laughed and got up from the bed.

"And look what I just got from Shanks-san," he said and pointed at the straw hat on his head, "Isn't it cool!"

"Shanks, did you give him your precious hat?"

Ace turned to Shanks again with a questioning look on his face. The red-haired boy just shrugged his shoulders with a little smile on his face. "He seems to need its luck more than I," he answered, but then stopped and looked at Ace, who had suddenly fallen to the floor and was now lying on his back snoring loudly.

"He still got them?" Luffy sighed and then grinned, "It's rather annoying to talk to a narcoleptic isn't it?"

"At times like these, yeah, but it can be a very amusing when he falls of his chair during classes," Shanks answered with a short laugh.

"You take classes together?"

"Some," Shanks answered and then glared at the door.

Two seconds later the door got ripped open and a green-haired boy was standing glaring down at Ace, who was snoring loudly. "Thought I'd find him here," Zoro remarked and picked up the black-haired boy.

"Yo, Zoro!" Luffy greeted, grinning.

"Oh, hey Luffy, I'll just take your brother, hope you don't mind, but we have to get to class in some minutes, so better get going," Zoro said as he turned and walked out the room again.

"Oh, wait up!" Shanks suddenly yelled and ran after, "I've gotta go too, so we might as well accompany each other."

Then Luffy was left alone in the room and for a moment he starred at the now closed door. Then he looked out the window to the lawn below, where kids were now running around to find their classes. "I don't have any class now, do I?" he asked himself picking up his schedule from his bed.

"Nope, none classes for some time," he concluded and sat down on the bed, while picking up a book again.

Still reading it upside-down he found that it was rather difficult to understand and about five minutes later he gave up and tossed the book away. "I'm bored."

With that he ran out of the room and down the hallway to the right. He didn't really know where he was going, but that didn't matter, since he had plenty of time to get lost. "Hey, maybe I'll run into a friend," he said to himself and grinned.

About twenty minutes later Luffy was running across the outdoors lawn in search for the dining hall. His stomach was growling, but he had forgotten which building the canteen was in. There wasn't anybody around to ask for help, because everybody apparently had classes, but then Luffy suddenly eyed a girl with long, blue hair put in a ponytail. "Oi!" he yelled running towards her.

She looked lost, and when she heard him she lifted her eyes from a map she was holding. "Hey, d'you know where the canteen is?" Luffy asked as he stopped in front of her.

"Uhm, in the main building," she answered showing him the map, which only displayed the main building.

On the first floor in the middle of the building was the dining hall. "Great! Thanks!"

Then Luffy turned towards the main building, which was lying just behind him, but the girl stopped him as she asked: "Do you by any chance know where the gym is?"

"It's the gray building right there."

Luffy pointed towards the gym and the girl hurried of with a "thank you". Then suddenly she came running back and before Luffy could do anything, she stuffed the map into his hands and said: "I know it by heart now, so you can have it."

Then she took of again and the surprised boy looked down at the map. With a shrug of his shoulders he put in his left trouser pocket and set of towards the main building.

Reaching the canteen Luffy could smell the food before he entered the big room. Nobody was in sight, so he walked up to the glass case with food. On the way he grabbed a tray from the pile at the door he came through. Then he started to load all the food he could get onto the tray, which he pushed in front of him on the metal-bars put up for that purpose. Halfway past the rows of food Luffy suddenly found that he didn't have more space on his tray and the tower of stacked food was swaying dangerous from side to side. "Ups! Better get a place to sit down," he mumbled for himself as he carefully walked to the nearest table while balancing the food on the tray.

Just as he placed the tray on the table he heard footsteps behind him and turned around. "You shouldn't steal the fucking food!" the blonde boy behind said, and then Luffy suddenly found himself nailed to the floor with a foot on his chest.

For a moment the blonde stared at him with unrecognizing eyes, but then he apparently remembered: "You're that freshmen the moss-head was showing around aren't you?"

Luffy nodded and grinned, "I'm Monkey D. Luffy, nice to meet you."

"Right," the other boy just mumbled as he removed his foot from Luffys chest and then glared at the food on the table, "Are you gonna eat all that?"

"Yeah, of course!"

Luffy got up from the floor, still grinning, and sat down at the table. Then without hesitation he began eating of the food-mountain. "Who are you by the way?" he asked suddenly, while chewing on some meat.

"I'm Sanji, the assistant cook here," the blonde answered.

Then he pulled out a cigarette from his pocket and lighted it, "I take it that you don't have any classes right now?"

"Nope."

"And you don't do anything in your spare time?"

"I eat."

"Don't think I'll let you come and eat all the food every time you don't have a class," Sanji warned.

"Okay."

Luffy just kept eating and eating, and the food-pile got smaller and smaller. Then finally he had eaten the last bit of meat, and Sanji starred at him in surprise while smoking his cigarette. "You've got one heck of an appetite," he remarked, and Luffy nodded as he got up fro the table and went for the seconds.

When he came to the food he stopped and looked over the desk. A young, green-haired woman was looking at him, smiling. "I haven't seen you before," she said.

"Probably not," Luffy answered while stacking up food on his tray again.

"So you're a freshman?"

"Yeah."

"Well don't mind Sanji, you can come and eat whenever you want to," she promised still smiling.

"Thanks!"

Luffy grinned and then went back to his table where Sanji was still standing. "See, she said I could come and eat whenever I want to," the black-haired boy said in triumph.

Sanji looked at the green-haired woman and suddenly his attitude changed as he said in a high voice: "When Makino-san says so, you can do it, because Makino-san is so wonderful!"

Luffy looked at him for a moment, but then shrugged his shoulders and began to eat again.

* * *

**A/N: Please review if you want (also, don't hesitate if you want to critizise something, because in my opinion you can always learn from critique ).**

**And I'll try to hurry with the next chapter, but can't promise anything, since I'm still sick, and I also have to update two other stories inhere..**


End file.
